In recent years, IC cards have become widespread such that an IC is embedded in a plastic card. The IC card can be installed with various functions of a variety of cards such as a credit card and a debit card. Techniques have been developed for installing the IC card functions in a mobile terminal device.
In a mobile terminal device installed with the IC card functions, it is possible to select a desired IC card function on a display screen of the device corresponding to user operation. When a user selects a desired IC card function on the display screen to execute, an application corresponding to the IC card function is initiated to execute the IC card function.
In such a mobile terminal device, however, it is necessary to always initiate an application corresponding to the IC card function in executing processing on the IC card function such as acquisition processing and deletion processing, thus resulting in the necessity for complicated operation. Further, under present circumstances, a list of titles of all the IC card functions is only displayed in viewing the IC card function on a mobile terminal device, and overall management of the IC card functions is not performed.
Further, when the list of the IC card functions is displayed on a display screen of the mobile terminal device, information in applications corresponding to the IC card functions has currently been referred to. Therefore, if information of an IC card function can technically be acquired directly from an external device such as a reader/writer (R/W), there is no means for incorporating the information of such a function in the displayed list of IC card functions. Such inconvenience is based on the fact that access is only allowed from a predetermined application corresponding to the IC card function due to mechanisms of currently popularized mobile terminal devices. Such limitation is, however, necessary to maintain security of IC card functions and information related to the functions. Accordingly, even information stored in the same storage area on an IC card is not shared by IC card functions under any circumstances, and therefore, it is impossible to collectively manage a plurality of pieces of information of IC card functions stored in the storage area.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mobile terminal device, contact-less card function management system and contact-less card function acquisition system enabling overall management of contact-less card function content and further enabling acquisition and deletion of the contact-less card function content to be carried out with ease.